The Emaya Shuffle
by Apparently Awesome
Summary: Yeah, Maya St. Germain might be one of the craziest people's she's ever known. But Maya St. Germain was hers.


So I decided to do five MP3 shuffles for five differnet couples I ship because 1) I haven't done a shuffle in a while, 2) I wanted to do something before the end of the year, 3) It's Christmas, and 4) um... yeah anyway, this had to be the most, I guess sexual... not the exact word I was looking for, but I think it will do. This has to be the most sexual shuffle I've ever done. It amazed me how out of 1,463 songs almsost half of the ten played could be considered sexy and then of course you know that influenced the others a little bit, lol. And how can anything not be, at the least, flirty when Maya St. Germain is involved? Haha, Merry Christmas!

* * *

><p><strong>Watch Me Go- Girls Aloud<strong>

Emily stood nervously at the door, staring down at her feet and ignoring Maya's curious, yet knowing gaze and grin.

"Hi," Maya greeted smugly.

Emily could almost feel a nervous smile tug at the corners of her lips. She didn't even look up when she replied a quiet, "Hi." in response.

"Leave something?" Maya teased.

Emily rolled her eyes and looked up at Maya.

"You texted me to come over."

"Yeah, I did," Maya appeared to be recalling with that smug grin still in place as she stared up in faux thought.

Emily leaned in the doorjamb as Maya teased her.

"About five minutes ago, and you live twenty minutes away," Maya teased, "Did you speed here."

"Shut up," Emily said and kissed the girl.

**Her Eyes- Pat Monahan**

There was just something about Maya's eyes that captivated Emily. Emily couldn't find a way to describe it even if she tried. There was no explanation for it really. All Maya had to do was look at her, and Emily could stop breathing. Her heart would race, her words would jumble and she'd fumble and stumble over her own feet.

Those eyes portrayed everything that Maya was; mischievous, smart, cunning, witty, flirty… Emily knew what she was getting herself into by just looking in those eyes.

Yeah, Maya St. Germain might be one of the craziest people's she's ever known. But Maya St. Germain was hers.

**I Wanna Kiss You So (Christmas in a Nutshell)- Girls Aloud**

Emily eyed the shorter girl warily. Maya had pulled her away from the party area, and into empty bedroom. The girl had a smirk on her face when she pulled them over to the center of the bedroom so Emily should've known then. But Maya is Maya. If she wasn't smirking you'd assume something was wrong. Looking up above them, Emily spotted the mistletoe.

"Um," Emily began, but closed her mouth.

"It is tradition," Maya said, letting her fingers trail up and down Emily's arms gently, "You wouldn't want to break tradition would you?"

"I-" Emily sighed, "One kiss. That's it."

"One kiss," Maya said in a promising voice.

"We could get- mmh…"

Emily felt a soft pair of lips on her own and her Santa hat fall off and onto the floor.

**Insatiable- Nadine Coyle**

Emily could remember the first time she locked eyes with Maya. All it took was one look and Emily was hooked on her. When they spoke she knew there was no need to try putting up a fight; though that didn't stop her from trying in the beginning.

Maya was persistent though. She was constantly charming and intriguing Emily, never giving up and eventually Emily caved.

They were electric together, captivated by one another and always wanting more of each other. The passion was there not just in the sense of love either, but with lust as well. They could never get enough of each other and Emily was happy she was just as much into Maya as Maya was into her, because Maya was insatiable. And she doubted she'd ever be able to keep up if she wasn't just as much hooked.

**Please Be Mine- The Jonas Brothers**

Maya knew what Emily must be feeling. Heck, she'd been there herself. Struggling to figure out what you were, who you were. Knowing that if you took that step that unfortunately you'd be looked down upon by some idiots for the rest of your life. Maya had a difficult time with that in her past. So she knew exactly what was going through the jocks mind these days.

She knew how hard of a time Emily must be having, and she wasn't going to push her or force Emily into something she wasn't ready for. She was just going to be there for her. Because that's what Emily needed. No matter how much it hurt sometimes watching Emily fool everyone and try to fool herself, she was going to be there for Emily for forever if the swimmer needed it.

If it was any other girl besides Emily Fields, she didn't think she would be. But it is Emily Fields. So there Maya stands. Waiting.

**Disco, Blisters and a Comedown- Nicola Roberts**

"Never again…" Maya groaned, covering her face with a pillow to block out the sun.

Alcohol, one dollar bills, alcohol, male strippers, and alcohol. That's about ninety percent of what Emily could remember happening at Spencer's bachelorette party planned by Hanna. Oh, bar dancing and kissing. She remembered that too. Letting Hanna convince her to dance on the bar of a club, after playing the Hastings drinking game. She also made out with Maya on that very same bar after the smaller girl joined her for a few songs. And knowing Hanna she took pictures.

Emily groaned, and rubbed her sore head "Never again."

**Stripper- The Soho Dolls**

Emily eyes followed Maya until she was in her blind spot, circling around her like a shark. Emily could feel her girlfriend's fingertips trace from shoulder to shoulder slowly as she circled back around and Emily's eyes locked on her body from the far right of her eyes, until Maya was right in front of her.

"You like?" Maya asked.

Emily didn't speak, choosing to let her eyes roam hungrily over her girlfriend's mostly bare body, and attire. All Emily originally wanted was to know what kind of swim suit Maya bought for their vacation next week. She didn't think she'd be pushed into a chair and given a little fashion show. Emily's eyes locked on every small word of Maya's light blue bikini, in a darker blue text. Her name. Everywhere. Emily. Emily. Emily.

**Bones- The Killers**

They sat together on the hood of Emily's car staring off into the night sky above the beach. Emily was silently wondering what Maya was thinking. The shorter girl was unusually quiet and it made Emily a little bit antsy.

Suddenly Maya sat up and began pulling up the hem of her shirt. Emily's eyes widened.

"What are you doing?"

Maya turned to her and winked before pulling her shirt and jacket over and off. Maya then jumped onto the sandy ground.

"You should live a little Emily Fields."

Emily raised an eyebrow as Maya took off her shoes and pants.

"See you in the water."

Emily watched the girl run off into the night and began removing her sweater and shirt.

**Buttons- The Pussycat Dolls**

Emily felt herself slowly being back into a wall and sure, she probably could've done something about it, but she really didn't want to.

"I haven't seen you in a while," Maya mumbled against her ear before kissing the spot below it, unbuttoning one of the buttons of Emily's dress shirt.

Emily whimpered in response then kissed Maya's lips. Maya chuckled into the kiss slowly unbuttoning another button.

"Did you miss me?" she asked the swimmer.

"Yeah," Emily said truthfully. She wasn't going to lie, "Maya…"

"I know," Maya replied and ripped the shirt open, letting buttons fly and fall to the floor.

**That Song in my Head- Julianne Hough**

Hanna slid up next to Emily, bumping shoulders with the girl before taking the red cup from the dark haired girls hand and taking a sip.

"You have an admirer."

Emily looks to where Hanna was pointing her cup to find pretty brown eyes gazing back at her with a glint of something mischievous. Emily smiled at the girl staring at her and received a smirk in return. Emily took her cup from Hanna and gulped down a mouthful of liquid courage before walking over to where the curly haired girl was sitting in the bed of the truck with some friends.

"Hi," Emily greeted with a semi shy smile, "I'm Emily."

The girl eyed her from head to toe and back up, "Maya St. Germain."


End file.
